Judas
"Judas" is a song by American recording artist Lady GaGa, taken as second single from her second studio album release Born This Way. The song talk about woman in love with a man who betrayed her. The song attained worldwide success, topping the charts #1 on all charts in the whole world, becoming GaGa's seven #1 in all charts, making GaGa best-charting person in the history. The song become a major worldwide hit. "Judas" is also one of the most downloaded song in the World history. It is among the best-selling singles of all time, having sold over''' 29.1 million copies, and 8,114,525 in United States alone, witch is one of the best-selling singles in the United States history. The song is recognized as one of the best-selling singles of the 21st century. The song has peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 for eight consecutive weeks, giving GaGa her nine US number-one single after Just Dance", "Poker Face", "Love Games", "Paparazzi", "Bad Romance", "Telephone", "Alejandro" and "Born This Way". Audio '''Judas" sounds similar to many of Lady Gaga's previous singles produced by RedOne, like "Poker Face," "LoveGame," "Bad Romance," and "Alejandro". It's about always falling in love with the wrong man over and over again," Gaga said recently about the song, "'Judas' is a very, very dark song. It's rad. Music video The music video for "Judas" was filmed on May 20-22, 2011, and was directed by Gaga and her choreographer, Laurieann Gibson. The following Sunday, Gaga had tweeted, "Directing Judas video with my sister @boomkack is the most exciting artistic moment of my career. It's the greatest work we've done. Day 2." Her stylist and Thierry Mugler creative director Nicola Formichetti announced on the coming Monday that the shooting for the video was over. With MTV, Gibson explained the idea behind the video: "I will tell you now, first off, I'm Christian, and my career is evidence of God in my life, and I think that most people are already thinking that Gaga and the blasphemy and they're premeditating the approach and I think they'll be very shocked to find out how huge and really groundbreaking the message is and how freeing the message is for all the right reasons. And it's really going to shock the world." The cast included Norman Reedus as Judas, while Gaga played the part of Mary Magdalene. Gibson and Gaga wanted to make sure the video's direction was perfect—so they directed it themselves. Gibson explained that while working with Nick Knight on the music video for "Born This Way", they had felt that the ideas presented did not execute in a way they wanted. But with the music video of "Judas", the whole idea and the inspiration was clear enough. They had initially approached a director, but the dates did not work out with him, so Gaga's manager asked her and Gibson to direct the video instead. The music video premiered on June 8, 2011, on E! News at 7 pm. The video opens with a motorcycle gang cruising down a freeway, wearing studded leather jackets. The motorcycle gang are the Twelve Apostles that Jesus is said to have, including Judas. Gaga as Mary Magdalene clutches onto a Jesus-like figure (Rick Gonzalez) who wears a golden crown of thorns. Among the riders is Judas, who crosses Gaga's bike as she looks meaningfully towards him. The gang passes under a flyover, when the song starts. They reach their rustic hideout called "Electric Chapel" where Gaga dances wearing a red sarong and a bikini top with crosses covering her nipple. Gaga's character watches curiously as the wily Judas enters the biker club and immediately gets involved in a brawl. While trying to protect Jesus from the fights she attempts to warn him about his apostle's impending betrayal, but becomes hypnotized by Judas' allure. The storyline is interspersed with choreographed dance sequences and close-ups of Gaga with stark imagery, including artistic eye make-up, which was compared to the Egyptian Eye of Horus. Her flowing blonde hair is accented by a red bandana, blue leather top and puffy white dress in different parts of the clip. The blue top worn by Gaga displays the "Sacred Heart", a depiction of what Jesus is said to have revealed as a symbol of his love for humanity. During the second verses, Gaga points towards Peter during the line "Build a house", and towards herself during "Or sink a dead body". After the second chorus, in a climatic sequence, the singer holds a gun up to Judas' mouth, and a stick of red lipstick bursts out and smears his lips. The scene portrays Gaga's choice to refuse to shoot Judas through the heart. As the breakdown ends, the music stops and Gaga is seen in a bathtub with Jesus and Judas, washing their feet and cleaning it with her hair. The sequence is interspersed with Gaga standing lonely on a rock as waves engulf her, the scene being reminiscent of artist Sandro Botticelli's The Birth of Venus and Jesus marching towards his fatal destiny. The music restarts and Judas is shown pouring beer in the bathtub. Next Jesus is shown standing on a stage, surrounded by his supporters, the setting being inspired by scaffoldings present around newly constructed buildings in New York. Gaga kneels in front of Jesus and tries to explain something to him, but he places his palm on her head as Judas looks on. After Judas delivers the fateful kiss upon Jesus' cheeks, marking him for his death, Gaga falls on the ground with a silent, anguished cry. The video ends with the death of neither Judas nor Jesus, but of Gaga as she's stoned to death by the crowd. Lyrics Track listing Charts and cerifications 'Charts' 'Certifications' Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs from Born This Way